Him and her
by Death-By-Sanity
Summary: Ichihime drabble series... M-Rated for language. Final chapter: And so they'd wait to see each other again, no matter how long it took, neither breaking their promise...
1. Technology

**Hehehe, welcome to my new Ichihime drabble series! :D **

**Enjoy!**

**Technology**

Ichigo knew his girlfriend wasn't up-to-date with all the new technology, considering she lived on her own and could hardly use her own mobile phone, he taught her everything she knew.

Therefore, he really should have been expecting something like this to happen.

Especially when she already questioned him before hand on what he wanted for his birthday and then again questioning if that was what he really wanted, after repeated arguing and reassurance from him, she reluctantly agreed to only to get him that one thing.

Maybe he should have more specific, showed her what he had meant.

Renji and Rukia had especially found it amusing, Ishida needed that smirk wiping of his face and he swore he even saw Chad let out a chuckle…

"Happy Birthday Ichigo-kun!"

She held out a flat piece of colourful looking cardboard.

"Orihime what is that?"

She grinned and stated with no hint of irony.

"It's you're Ex-box!"


	2. First Christmas

**Special**** thanks to all everyone who reviewed, followed or favorite(d) or all three! **

**Thanks! And Enjoy! **

* * *

**First Christmas **

It was their first Christmas holiday together.

What could possibly go wrong?

Oh a lot.

Ichigo didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Christmas day came all too quickly and in their newly brought apartment it was somewhat busy. They had again invited Rukia and Renji over –well Orihime did and Ichigo couldn't protest against her puppy dog eyes – thus meaning twice the work that Ichigo had originally planned…

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed from the kitchen. "Get your ass in here now!"

"Hurry up!" Renji backed up. "We can't keep her back!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, what were they shouting about now?

"Oh damn." Renji cursed

"Orihime-chan! You can't put watermelon and mint into the Turkey!" Rukia exclaimed alerting Ichigo to the seriousness of the situation...

Orihime was cooking?

O-Orihime was cooking?!

Orihime was trying to cook the Turkey!

Orihime was trying to put watermelon and mint into the turkey?!

Oh fu-

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted disturbing his trail of thought.

"There's only so long we can hold her off." Renji added.

Ichigo shuck his head, deciding it was best to stop his girlfriend from giving them all food poisoning, again… There had been some narrow escapes in the past, he hadn't died against Aizen but he sure as hell wasn't going to risk death by cooking, specially Orihime's!

"For crying out loud! Hurry up before she puts it in the oven!" Rukia shouted reminding Ichigo that he had a turkey to save...Well maybe not save –because it was already dead- but he had to try and at least honour its death by saving it from Orihime's deranged choice of stuffing!

Alas, Ichigo then ditched the silverware and dashed off to save the turkey!

Unaware that later that day he would have put a firehouse cause by Renji, who thought it was traditional to burn down the Christmas tree! -Hell he even used Kido!- Save his girlfriend from choking on a peanut and explain to Rukia that Santa wasn't real...

Well if anything it would defiantly a Christmas Ichigo would never forget.


	3. First words

_**I (should) have daily updates! **_

_**Oh and to the amon, is you check up the latest update of that story you'll see where the same person, just on a different account XD So themes might be the same :) **_

_**Anyway enjoy! **_

* * *

**First words **

"Say dad."

"Daaa"

"No, D-a-d."

"Daaaa!"

"Hu… close enough-" **HOLLOW, HOLLOW, HOLLOW **"-holy shit! Okay, okay I get it aleady…"

"Da? Da?"

"Sorry Kaede, I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Da."

"Kon, if anything happens to her; well let's just say you don't want to know!"

"Roger!"

"Da!"

"Stupid badge nearly scared me half to death."

**…Later that night…**

"Hime, I'm going out, some hollows have arrived, I'll be back soon okay?"

"Okay! I've got Kaede, so no worries!"

"Great, be back soon…"

"So did you learn anything new with your time with daddy today?"

"S-shit?"

"W-what?! What did you just say?!"

"H-h-olly S-shit!"

"Where on earth did you learn that?!"

"Da-d."


	4. Blood

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THEIR AWESOME REVIEWS! :D **_

_**The next couple of days might be a bit slow on updates because I'm busiest on Wednesday and Thursday but I'll see! :D **_

…_**Fanfiction documents are doing my head in TT_TT so I'm uploading straight from the file! **_

_**Kind of a long sad one! But nevermind Enjoy! :D **_

_**Blood**_

_Drip, drip, drip... _

How he wished for it to be rain but rain wasn't red was it… At the same time, he was wishing this were all a dream -or nightmare in this case- one that he could wake up from and never think off again.

There are many things the colour red represented but no, it was blood, it was _her_ blood.

It coated the ground around them both sinking into not only the staining the crisp green grass but in his cloths forever a horrible reminder of this day, engraving into the depth of his mind, memories and dreams never to be forgotten.

"Hey..." He tried; he so desperately tried but with the fast sinking horrible feeling inside of him knowing that, she was never open her eyes. Though as desperate men do, he still had this hope –more like delusion- and he clung to this as if it was his lifeline.

After a minute of silence, his heart was breaking by the second; he was in denial that was for certain but he decided to continued calling her regardless.

"Hey-" He called desperately "-please wake up" He was cradling his lovers head in his lap, stroking her hair, anything to get her to react.

She was everything to him…

His attempts to wake her were futile thought.

A single tear slid down his face landing on her face before sliding down to and joining the blood stained grass around them.

The wound was too deep, it had penetrated her heart, a hollow had sneaked up on her from behind while she was taking on another one in front and had impaled her, which would have killed her instantly upon contact, a fact he knew all too well, he was too late...

"Hey, it's going to be okay... I'm here now" He hugged her tighter thought her skin was cold and white with specks of blood.

It would have been the most sadden and heart breaking for if anyone had been on looking the scene…

Why had he let her come out this way this late on her own?! He knew more than anyone did how dangerous it was going solo!

Now he too late to save her, the women he would give anything for was lying lifeless, dead in his arms...

He'd never forgive himself for being unable to protect her.

"Please..."

"Please-e w-wake up" He whispered again, stuttering, while shaking her slightly, losing more and more hope minute by minute, reality was setting in and the feeling in his chest wouldn't go away...

He cried silently hugging her against him.

"I love you..." He confessed loudly in another deluded hope of a miracle, "There I said it! Just wake up!" He shook her again new tears threaten to fall from again and they didn't hold back, not that he noticed.

"Don't leave me!" He begged as he gripped her jacket harder as the last bit of hope disintegrated in his heart. All the regret, sadness, longing and all many other emotions stared setting in. "Please Orihime…" He muttered into her hair as he cradled his girlfriend dead body against his.

It was not long after, the others arrived to the horrifying, shocking and tragic scene that would haunt their nightmare for the rest of their lives...


	5. Reactions

_**Thanks for all your reviews/follows/favorites. You all make me smile when I wake up! :D**_

_**Yeah sorry some will range in genre's/AU/Setting! :D **_

_**Anyway enjoy :D :D**_

* * *

**Reactions **

As soon as the news that Ichigo and Orihime were dating got out, it spread like a wild fire! Ichigo would not be surprised if they were on the news by the end of week, with how big of a fuss everyone was making…

Then again, everyone seemed to have a range of different reactions.

Rukia glomped Orihime and congratulated her on a job well done and threaten to brake every bone in Ichigo's body if he ever hurt her.

Renji muttered something along the lines of "Lucky bastard" before giving him a well-deserved pat on the back.

Chad gave them both a thumbs up.

Uryu gave Ichigo death glare before congratulating Orihime; though he did tell her she had a strange taste in men, which in return gained a glare back from Ichigo.

Tatsuki nearly cried in joy then hugged Orihime and made her promise that they would chat later before dragging him off and gave him a "talk" a very, very threatening and disturbing talk, well for Ichigo at least… It was in his best interest not to push it, that's if he wanted to be able to reproduce in the future, far, far future according the Tatsuki.

Keigo wailed on the floor and got into the fatal position. Not that anyone was bothered.

Chizuru was furious. Again, no one cared.

Isshin fainted.

However, when he did finally wake he sobbed in joy at Masaki's poster shouting how his son wasn't gay and how he must have gained the Kurosaki charm to bag someone with Orihime's standard and then decided to throw a party.

Yuzu was overjoyed but shocked. She helped with the party preparation

Karin was impressed. Very impressed.

Grimmjow wanted to know her bust size thus starting another round with an enraged Ichigo.

Nel jumped for joy and glomped Ichigo the next time she visited.

Toshiro wondered what had taken them so long.

Rangiku celebrated by throw another party, this time in Orihime's apartment, getting herself drunk, she also tried to get Orihime drunk but Ichigo wasn't having any of it and still wondered why they were even having any parties.

Byakuya hoped she'd keep him in line and teach him some respect.

Kisuke threw another party! Ichigo decided that they were just throwing them for the fun of it now…

Yuorichi congratulated Orihime on getting quite a catch and succeeded in getting her drunk, much to Ichigo's annoyance thought they did find out that Orihime was a hilarious drunk.

And Aizen?

Well he had already planned this from the beginning...


	6. Jail

_**Hehehe thanks to nypsy who pointed out typo's (I did find some more and change them **_

_**(Note there will probably be some in most if not all but thanks! :D)**_

_**This one is not as Ichihime as the others but still I had to put it in! :D **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Jail**

He was in jail, again! Damn it!

Hell, it was not even his fault! These kind of things were out of his control!

However, it seemed fate was not on his side lately. So all he could do was look across at Orihime, who had come to visit him, giving him a sympathetic smile. He was planning on killing Ishida if he didn't stop bringing it up on how he was back in jail again while Chad had just nodded silently at him.

Damn, this was the second time he was here!

Why was it always him?

He was not going to get very far if he spent most of his time in here! He needed to get out there and show them that Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't a loser and will somehow top them all!

He would be out in three.

However, what was he going to do when he got out?

He was desperately low on money, he would not dare ask Orihime for any, they had separated a while ago and he knew she needed all the money she could get, the split seemed to have worked out for the both of them, staying together would have just caused more problems.

No way in hell was he asking Ishida that stuck up Quincy would never let him live it down and still wouldn't lend him any.

Chad? Maybe but he would his pride let him? Probably not.

So either way, he could spend the rest of his time in jail or get out of jail and lose what was left of his money and probably end up back in jail anyway…

Damn, Ichigo hated Monopoly!


	7. Maps

_**I actually found this one while searching though my many, many stories on my computer. Hehehe :D**_

_**Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews :D**_

* * *

**Maps**

To say Ichigo was annoyed would be an understatement. If anything else dared piss him off -Orihime being the only exception- they'd be getting a Getsuga Tensho to the face, promptly followed by the ass kicking of a life time.

Why was Ichigo so pissed off?

Well, it was all because of a map.

It was a simple piece of paper with colored lines on it telling them where they were and where they were going and it seemed it couldn't even get that right!

He'd followed the map correctly! He'd made sure to double check…

Now they were lost somewhere!

All he wanted was nice relaxing walk with his wife was that too much to ask? Apparently so…

Orihime on the other hand trying so hard not to say anything, considering how agitated her husband already was.

He'd figure it out in his own time. Well hopefully...

* * *

**_Two hours later! _**

…He still hadn't figured it out!

"Ichigo-Kun."

"Yes Hime?" He replied, softly but you can tell in his eyes that he was angry.

"The map-"

Ichigo snorted. "It's a load of crap, yes I know."

Orihime blinked. "Um no, Ichigo-Kun… Y-you're holding it upside down."

"Oh ok."

"…" She kept quiet knowing the realization hadn't hit home yet.

"I'VE WHAT?!"

Maybe a walk in the forest wasn't such a good idea after all, especially not for his blood pressure…


	8. New kid

_**Oh I like this one! :D :D Though there might be some typo's/errors sorry! **_

_**Hehehe, oh I'm making a new Bleach story soon so keep you're eyes out! I'm screwing Bleach up! Hime substitute soul reaper! **_

_**Anyway enjoy! **_

**The new kid**

"Damn! She's hot." He grinned, learning on the lockers. He licking his lips while watching the urban haired women bounced, happily down the hallway and stand next to another girl with short, spiky hair.

"Yes, yes, she is." A deep voice added from behind him making him jump slightly, he whipped his head around to see a boy around his age, he was stood leaning against a locker next to him. "You're new I'm guessing?" The boy questioned, he nodded in reply.

"Yes, I'm Ryo, Ryo Cifel." He introduced himself; the boy gave him a nod of acknowledgment.

"Well Ryo you have no chance with her." The boy stated casually, Ryo narrowed his eye's.

"Why the hell not?!" He demeaned angrily, the boy didn't even flinch.

"You see that girl next to her?" He nodded, the boy grinned. "That Tatsuki Arisawa, her bestfriend. She's the second strongest girl in the whole county." He stated watching as the Ryo's eyes widened a fraction of a second before overcoming his shock.

"So what?"

Apparently, this new kid wasn't going to back down so easily…

"The three approaching them now-" The boy gestured to the tall red haired male, a small black haired female and a guy wearing glasses "-the red head is Renji Arabia, its best for you not to get on his bad side. The small girl is Rukia Kuchiki, she's also another bestfriend of hers and you don't want to go against her wrath either, plus her brothers one of the teachers here… And lastly the nerd in glasses, that Uryu Ishida well his father runs the hospital, sooo-"

"You are trying to scare me off!" Ryo exclaimed glaring at the boy, who looked back at him cursorily.

"Is it working?"

"Like hell."

The boy sighed before shrugging.

"You see that guy over there-" The boy pointed to wall wear another boy was leaning, watching the two girl. Ryo gasped slightly, he hadn't even see him there! The boy let out a chuckle, knowing he hadn't seen the older male. "-that's her older brother, Ulquiorra Cifer, adopted of course, but if you try anything with his little sister, he will probably slice you up."

"S-slice?" Ryo stuttered as he took in the appearance of the male against the wall, he looked older then himself and was palest person he'd even seen! He had piecing green eyes, slick, black, spiky hair and some strange green tattoo's running down his face… He made a mental note not to go near the older boy; he could tell he was trouble.

The boy continued unfazed. "Yep and if not the rest of his gang would probably kill you anyway."

"G-gang!? What kind of school is this?!" Ryo exclaimed petrified. Ignoring Ryo questions the boy continued.

"Especially Grimmjow, him and of the Espada and they all seem to have a soft spot for Hime."

"Hime?"

"Yes, she's the school princess-" The boy smirked at him "-and you'd have to insane to try anything with her. "

Ryo's eyes winded but then narrowed again. "Who the hell are you then? Her guardian angel?!"

The boy chuckled, "You could say that." Ryo caught the dangerous glint in the boy's eyes. "My name's Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm her boyfriend. You touch her and I will fucking slaughter you."


	9. Movie night

**_Strangely_****_ enough this is the longest one yet! _**

**_Warning, Typo's/errors ahead!_**

**_Which I will clean up tomorrow, if I'm feeling better...yep I'm ill! :( and I have the biggest headache ever! TT_TT_**

**_Anyway enjoy!_**

* * *

** Movie night**

"Aw c'mon you guys! It's only a movie you know, you don't need to cry so much!" A voice exclaimed from the doorway. Ichigo sighed there goes the quietness. Then again how exactly had he managed to let Rukia convince him to hold a movie night –which was instantly ruled by the girls– was beyond him.

Renji started protesting and sulking because he wanted to watch a movie about zombies. He was outvoted by Yuzu, Karin, Tatsuki, Rukia, Orihime and surprisingly Ichigo himself, as he was trying to get back into Tatsuki's good books for leaving Orihime alone with Shinji ...

Just for the record leaving Orihime alone for any amount of time is a combination for disaster; especially with someone like Shinji, hell even Renji knew that much… Yeah, you can image the chaos they caused it was total disaster!

"Renji, it's an emotional moment." Rukia tried to explain her baboon of a boyfriend who apparently wasn't having any of it.

"But you've been crying since that girl died and you're still crying now." Renji stated annoyed at having a bunch of crying girl going all mushy and sobbing over a film, even if one of them was his girlfriend.

You see in the movie the girls had picked, the younger sister of main character died and it opened the girl's floodgates. Yes, even Tatsuki had puffy, red eyes. Movies like this made her emotional.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon, doesn't mean we have as well." Rukia countered.

"Hey don't talk about Ichigo like that! He hasn't done anything to you." Renji joked, walked into the middle of the room, blocking the rest of TV for the rest, only to get a glare from Ichigo.

"Hey Baka! You're blocking the TV, I need to see how it ends!" Rukia exclaimed, Renji huffed, crossing his arms, wondering what had gotten into them, it was only a movie.

"The only one of you girls that isn't crying is Inoue! That's only because is she fell asleep an hour into the movie in the middle of the floor." Renji exclaimed pointing to the sleeping girl on the floor.

Yes, it was true; Orihime was asleep on the floor. Well only because she had decided that there wasn't enough room on the sofa –rejecting Ichigo's offer to sit on his lap, who then proceed to sulk- and also to give the rest a little space and lied on the floor to watch the movie and dozed off an hour into it.

Renji was brought out his mental ranting when he was knocked backwards by the TV remote that Ichigo had thrown, mainly it was to get him out the way so they could watch the rest of the movie but also because it was fun.

"Be quiet you'll wake Orihime you idiot!" Ichigo whispered venomously, if that baka woke his Hime up with all this loudness, he would kill Renji, himself.

She looked so peaceful and calm –for once- while she was asleep and no one and he meant _no one_was going to ruin that!_  
_  
On the other hand, Renji who was sporting a new red mark on his forehead decided to take that as message to stay down –if only to escape anymore fly objects – and sat next to the sleeping princess. He muttered something along the lines of her being lucky to be able to fall asleep during the damned movie while he still had to suffer another hour, at least, of a room full of crying girls!

Then an idea popped into his head. Maybe he could get some sleep himself while the movie finishes. He laid his head, got comfortable, closed his eyes and was just about to drift off to dreamland-

"This is sooo sad!" Rukia wailed again, making Renji jump slightly grumbling to himself, glaring at the carpet in front of him… He wasn't going to be as lucky to get some sleep, also a headache was starting to form from when he was hit with the remote.

"Oh no!" Yuzu gasped loudly and started to cry again.

Renji groaned into the carpet, this was going to be a long film…

Meanwhile Ichigo smirked to himself, satisfied that no one would wake his sleeping princess and by the looks of it, Renji was pissed off as well, yep today was a good day.


	10. Sir Ducky McDuck

**_I'm updating while watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 2 because I'm awesome like that! _**

**_Adding today's chapter that would be 10! I'm either going to stop at 50 or 100 or until I run out of drabbles XD _**

**_Anyway Enjoy! :D Oh and thanks to the new favorite and followers! I literally update everyday!  
_**

**_ENJOY! :D_**

* * *

**Sir Ducky McDuck **

Ichigo sighed; she was taking excessively too long, just to have a bath. No wonder Tatsuki had asked him to make sure she got to school on time, while she was off ill.

If Inoue had been left to her own devices she would probably make it to school by lunchtime! In addition, if she was late again, she would get a detention then that meant that she'd have to walk home, not only in the dark but alone too! Even Ichigo was wary of walking the streets when it got dark. Like hell was he going to let his sweet, innocent but naive girlfriend, who was bond to attracted attention walk home like that!

They'd only been going out for about a month but he'd be damned if he let anything happen to her!

Unfortunately, Ichigo was working late again, so he wouldn't be able to walk her home, so if she did end up in detention, which is exactly why he was here now and well plus Tatsuki has "asked" him to make sure she got there on time.

Though he couldn't help but wonder what exactly she was doing in there that was taking so damn long! Then his thoughts drifted to the fact she actually was in the bath that in itself, circulating a completely new set of thoughts on their own –he was a male after all– that caused the young orange haired hybrid to flush plus slight nosebleed to boot…

"Orihime and rubber ducks defenders of the universe against the little blue men!"

"Inoue?"

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun; I'm just saving the planet!"

"...Okay..." Saving the planet in the bath? Typical Inoue. "But could you possibly do that later? You're going to be late again."

"Ha! Not a problem Kurosaki-kun! You see, Sir Ducky McDuck Duck has the power of time!"

"Sir Ducky McDuck Duck?" Okay now he was getting worried. "Inoue have you been having sweet before bed again?"

He had been told before about the effects that sugar had on his girlfriend, especially before she went to sleep and it wasn't pretty.

"Nope!" She chimed happily "Why would ask that Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo sighed as he shook his head smiling to himself. "...No reason..."


	11. Bread

**_I would like to thank nypsy for pointing out the flaws, yes that is a good thing because I would have never noticed without you! :D :D  
_**

**_Oh a this is also set before they get together, it might even be in cannon! Then again when have I ever stuck to cannon in anything -_- _**

**_ANYWAY ENJOY! :D_**

* * *

**Bread**

"Hey! Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called over to him; he turned towards her and gave a small smile, she was his secrete crush after all.

"Hey Inoue."

"Do you want some bread Kurosaki-kun?"

It was then when Ichigo noticed the bread stick in her hands, his eyes widened. "Inoue put the bead stick down and no one has to get hurt." Or food poisoning but he decided to leave that part out, if only to spare her feelings.

"Bu-but I'm selling it Kurosaki-kun."

"Hu?"

"Yes, it's part of my job."

"Oh, so you didn't make it yourself?"

"Nope! Why do you want me to make you some?"

"NO!" He maybe he shouted that a little too loudly.

"Oh..." She sounded disappointed.

Oh damn, he had made her upset!

"So tell me more about your job." He decided to change the subject, it was only then when the words actually sunk in..."WAIT! YOU HAVE A JOB?!"


	12. Wake up

_**Another sad one!**_

_** Well this one was in storage because I was out all day/night and just got back in! :D **_

_**ANYWAY ENJOY! :D**_

* * *

**Wake up **

This couldn't be right, it just couldn't be.

No! He said, he said he'd come back to us…

So why is he the only one not moving?!

Come on Kurosaki-kun! Get up!

Kurosaki-kun?

…Please…

Rukia said he's not breathing. That mean he's dead!

But he can't be! Its Kurosaki-kun, he never dies!

Kurosaki-kun's dead.

Kurosak-ki-kun's de-ead

K-kur-rosak-ki-kun's- de-ead…

No.

No way!

Not Kurosaki-kun!

No! I refuse to believe it! He said, he said it! He said he'd come back to us! Back to me!

Maybe Rukia's mistaken and he's just resting? Yeah that has to be it! The battle must have worn him out!

Aw, poor Kurosaki-kun, he's tiered.

…But still they are crying. Why is everyone crying? Are they happy that they won? However, they all look so sad…

Guys! If you keep crying over Kurosaki-kun you'll wake him up!

Guys?

They are acting like someone has died.

They can't be crying over Kurosaki-kun could they? Nah that would be wrong because he's not dead, just sleeping.

Silly people, crying over someone who's not dead. What am I going to do with them?

Oh, never-mind them, I have to go heal the injured! I can't let him wake up to see me doing nothing while people are in pain! Then I'd need to go home and get changed, I can't l let him wake up with me all bloody and smelly, it's so creepy!

I'll have to take him out when he wake up! A celebration date! This will be best date, well not technically a date, date every! He won't know what's hit him!

Just a little longer, Kurosaki-kun.

All I have to do is wait for you to wake up…


	13. Noises

_**Hehehe, this is somewhat a carry on from First words though this is only small, because I'm I'll again TT_TT **_

_**Thanks for all your reviews! :D **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Noises **

"Orihime there is no way in hel-"

"Don't curse in front of Kaede! Well at least not again anyway…"

"You can't be still holding that me against!"

"Of course I can! Those were her first words!"

"Hime, her first word was daa."

"Daa isn't a word; it's just a noise! And what good are noises?"

"What good are noises? Hmm, I can think of a few…"

"Hu?"

"Don't act all innocent with me; the noises you make in bed are wonderful!"

"I-Ichigo!"

"What? You don't agree? Because I mean I could always stop making you make noises, if that's what you want…"

"…I hate you…"

"I know, I love you too Hime."


	14. Answer

**_I've had this one ever since I started all that two weeks ago XD _**

**_So I decided to put in now :D it's only small but still it's Rukia based with hints of RenjRuki_ **

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

**Answer**

The first time she saw Ichigo kiss Orihime, Rukia got her answer.

An answer to the question she'd been thinking over for years.

Now Rukia was normally would just go up and ask him bluntly but she had decided for once to wait.

And wait

And wait…

Damn it! It took him three years before he gave her answer to her unasked question!

But now that she knew, it was somewhat of a relief. The weight on her shoulder was lifted and she could get on with her life.

…Ichigo wasn't gay…

Good now she would not have worry about him trying to compete for Renji!


	15. Apples

_**I had to put this is! I just had to! I was sat there staring at it on my laptop going, when the flip did I write this? **_

_**Anyway it made me laugh so yeah it's going in! :D **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

Did you know an apple once cost the happily courting Ichigo and Orihime £1000?

Yes £1000…

To put it simply…

**1) **One Orihime Inoue and Karin Kurosaki, both of them are bored.

**2) **Both Orihime and Karin are out in the garden of Ichigo's and Orihime's first flat.

**3) **Lack of any entertainment.

**4**) ****Baseball anyone?

**5**) ****Lack of tennis balls = substitute tennis ball = anything roundish they could find first.

**6**) ****They found some apples.

**7**) ****The game "How many apples can we get though before Ichigo gets back?"

**8****) **Orihime's batting skills

**9**) ****Karin's bowling skills

**10**) ****Kon's cheering!

**11**) ****A strangely hard and indestructible apple?!

**12**) ****Plus next door professionally designed custom stain glass window _("Why the fuck do they have a fucking custom stain glass window anyway?!" Quote Ichigo)_

**13**) ****One very good throw!

**14**) ****One very good hit!

**15**) ****…And Wait

**16******) ****_**BAM!**_

**17****) **Yeah, the window might not have cost £1000 but the vet's fees for the dog, which eat said apple, were more than enough to boast the cost.

**18**) ****Ichigo was not impressed, though Orihime had many ways of making him forgive them, if you catch the drift…

**Moral of the story... **

**Never buy apples from Kisuke again!**


	16. Protector

_**This didn't turn out quite the way I planned it -_- **_

_**Note: YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME! **_

_**E**__**njoy! **_

* * *

**Protector **

In the desert of Hueco Mundo, a fierce battle was taking place…

Ichigo had just been thrown off by Grimmjow's attack but he'd managed to glance over to the Espada and watch for his next his move, knowing full well that Grimmjow wouldn't wait for him to get back onto his feet.

Unfortunately, Ichigo had been right. Grimmjow was grinning maniacally while powering up to fire his cero.

'_Damn it!' _Ichigo cursed mentally; at least Inoue was out of danger. He cast the worried girl above him a glance. Meanwhile Grimmjow was ready to fire his cero it was then it hit him…

'_Wait a second!_' Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. '_Inoue!' _Finally realising that if he dodged the cero it would hit Inoue.

"Grimmjow wait!" Ichigo shouted as he managed to stumble to his feet. Regardless the Espada let off his powerful cero, which could possibly hit Inoue. Grimmjow either didn't hear him or was just ignoring him, Ichigo was leaning towards the latter.

He wasn't going to lose.

He couldn't!

Not when Inoue needed him!

She needed him to protect her and he promised!

Forgetting the fact that he still had quite figured out his strange new feelings for the girl, she needed him now, so he needed to do something and quick!

_**Bam!**_

The dust slowly cleared…

Grimmjow eyes narrowed at the still living form of Ichigo Kurosaki though only this time with the addition of his hollow mask.

Ichigo yellow eyes glared down the Espada… "Bastard-" He stated in outraged "-I said wait."

His resolve hardened.

He will win and he will protect her!


	17. Cooking

_**HELLO DEAR READERS! :D**_

_**Warning this has a lot of swearing in it... Thank to Hichigo! **_

_**And there are probably some typo's that I can't see TT_TT **_

_**Anyway enjoy! :D**_

* * *

**Cooking**

Ichigo peeked into the kitchen, he was both curious and scared at the same time...

"_**Why the fuck are you letting her cook again?"**_ His hollowed questioned rudely.

Ichigo let out a sigh as he watched Orihime bounce happily around the kitchen. _"Rukia, Renji, Toshiro and Rangiku are coming around later, just to catch up and because how late they are coming Orihime thought she'd make them something to eat..."_ Ichigo explained _"Poor souls"_ He added.

"_**Wait, I thought she was liked them not wanted to kill them!" **_His hollow stated, watching as Orihime poured something into a pot. _**"What's she making anyway?"**_

"_I believe it's chicken curry"_ He replied mentally while leaning on the door frame.

"_**So where's the chicken exactly?"**_ It questioned after not seeing a chicken, dead or alive in the room.

"_I'm not sure, honestly I thought didn't have any."_ Ichigo replied back shrugging.

"_**Well damn." **_ His hollow cursed but decided to let it drop.

Meanwhile Ichigo was looking at a future war zone of Orihime vs food… and he couldn't help thinking that Orihime was going to win.

"_**Please tell me we don't have to eat this shit as well?" **_

"_No I've called pizza for myself as it is me who's in control. _"

"_**No need to get all bitchy, king."**_

"_Hn."_ Ichigo looked over to his wife was concentrating hard, damn she was a stubborn and wouldn't take no for an answer! Then again, it must come with being married to someone like him, so he only had himself to blame, not that he was planning on...

"_She also said something about a cooking competition."_

"_**Say that again!?" **_Apparently, his hollow needed a hearing test.

"_Hime said something about entering a cooking competition…" _

"_**There's no fucking way she's entering a fucking cooking competition!"**_ It exclaimed, both watching as Orihime added mint paste into the pot.

"_We have mint paste?" _Ichigo mused changing the subject.

"_**Had mint paste king, had.**_" It corrected. _**"What time are the fuckers getting here anyway?"**_

"_About six…_" He sighed watching Orihime add different ingredients, none of which was on the recipe for this chicken curry without any actually chicken.

"_Damn still half an hour left_" Ichigo glanced back at his wife. "_I need to stop this or she might just accidently kill them_." Ichigo added.

"_**Well du-" **_The hollow was cut off by the doorbell.

_RING!_

"It's the pizza man…" Ichigo muttered aloud as he decided to leave and get his edible, non-poisons pizza.

However, what he didn't do was go get his food and go stop Orihime, like he should have. As soon as he smelled his pizza –forgetting all about Orihime and then potential death trap in the kitchen– he took it into the living room and devoured it which left Orihime to put whatever ingredients into this poor chicken curry, with no chicken but apparently mint paste as she pleased.

Meanwhile Orihime grinned while overlooking the bubbling pot, thinking she'd done quite well for herself. It looked like it did in the recipe –well somewhat anyway– and she didn't even need to use half the ingredients that the book had told her to use! Wait scratch that, she used about two of the ingredients that the recipe said and one of those she had put into the blender… Kami knows why but either way Orihime thought it looked quiet edible maybe even tasty.

She was so going to make Ichigo-kun regret turning down her curry and ordering pizza while she was cooking!


	18. Mission

**_YO! Just thought I'd let you all know that I'll be doing sequels/carry ons/companies to some of the other drabbles, so if there was a certain one/few you'd like to see more off just leave a comment or put it in a review! _**

_**Surprisingly over the last few days I've been having writers block though I do always manage to pull something off but tonight it seems my muse has returned yay! (Please ignore any typo's! ^^"** )_

_**Anyway enough from me! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

**Mission**

Determination, maybe it came with being a Kurosaki? Alternatively, it could just be part of his personality? Or it could have developed through the hardships he'd manage to pushed his way through in the short fifteen years of his life.

Though, it didn't really matter where it came from because he was on a mission and he was determined to finish it!

This though this wasn't any ordinary mission, well it wasn't like he normally has missions anyway, it's just the normal slaying hollows, purifying souls, oh and saving the world! Nothing too difficult…

No, this was definitely a mission. His mission.

Though for once he was not saving a beautiful princess from castle, no, it was the exact opposite, he was planning to steal a princess.

You heard right, he was planning to steal a princess.

The princess's heart to be exact.

Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki was planning to make Orihime Inoue fall in love with him, thus stealing her heart from any other man or woman –though he didn't rate Chizuru's chances that high anyway– making her, his and his alone and vice versa.

Though what the young orange haired hybrid didn't know was that he didn't have to steal her heart, it was already his.


	19. Idiots

**_Just because I was typing away without a care in the word... ON THE WRONG STORY! _**

**_I can't believe I almost forgot my drabble series! TT_TT_**

**_Anyway here some more Rukia! Oh and please ignore the typo's! _**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

**Idoits**

Now Rukia loved her two friends, she really did. No, not in the lovemaking, love, lovey way. That would just be gross, especially considering one of them her first real female friend, Orihime and worse the other was Ichigo! Ewe, no way in hell was she in love with that hybrid carrot top! She had bigger fish to fry and when she meant fish, she meant a certain red haired tattoo-wearing baboon...

Anyway, that's beside the point!

What she was trying to say was that she loved her two bestfriend, dearly, but they were about as clueless as Ulquiorra was emotionless. Yes, it was that bad.

She wanted so badly to smack their heads together! However, she reframed, mostly because she would hurt Orihime, then again, she had heard the young healer did have a heard head, so it would been Ichigo in the most pain but still if there was a chance she might hurt the princess then no, she would not do it, she could care less about Ichigo.

They just kept dancing around each other, holding back, scared of ruining their friendship with each other, it was sickening for her to watch but at the same time somewhat amusing...

Like the one time, when these guys started flirting with Orihime in the corridor. Of course Orihime being Orihime just thought it was a friendly conversation, but the horrified look on Ichigo's face was priceless –well for a second at least– until Orihime skipped over to them happily, a minute saying that the nice guys, she had just been talking too had offered to meet her after school for some activities… Then it just turned scary and frightening smirk that made even Aizen's own look more appealing.

Let's just say they never did meet up with Orihime, who was confused as to why, while Ichigo proudly and was literally strutting around the school for the next month with a smirk on his face which read _'anyone of you touch my girl and see what happens'_.

But no, neither of them made or have attempted to make a move, when it was obvious to everyone. Hell even her Nii-san had question whether Kurosaki had gathered the balls to ask her out –Rukia had been in a state of shock for the whole week after– it was that obvious.

So yes, Rukia loved her two friends but hell they were both idiots!


	20. Kenpachi

**_Hehehe, thanks everyone for all their nice reviews and to everyone who has liked and followed! _**

**_Please ignore any typo's if I find any I will change them as soon as! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Kenpachi**

"Fight me now Ichigo!" Kenpachi roared, hyped up and ready for a good round against Ichigo while standing outside of said boys room.

"What?!" Ichigo shouted surprised from the other side of the door. "Kenpachi? What are you doing here?!"

"I was just passing by, that's all."

"In the world of the living?!" And how the hell did he get into his house?!

"Enough chat! Fight me, Ichigo!"

"No! God damn it!"

"You are declining my challenge?"

"Yes!"

"Well tough, I'm here now and I'm not backing down."

"Just go away!"

"Not until you fight me!"

"I'm busy!"

"Ha! Then I've caught you off guard!" Kenpachi roared with laughter. "This is the best time to strike!"

"SAY WHAT?!"

"I'm going to defeat you this time!"

"HU?!"

"Prepare yourself Ichigo!"

"No wait! Kenpac-"

"3-2-1!" He counted down. "I'm coming for you! Kurosaki!" Before bursting down the door, ready to kick some ass!

"NO! STOP! PLEASE WAIT! KENPACHI!" Ichigo exclaimed but no to avail.

The captain paused taking in the scene before him… Ichigo was onto of the women, Orihime Inoue? Ah whatever her name was, Ichigo had his hands either side of her head, successfully trapping her. Both teenagers clothes were wrinkled and unruly.

Ichigo stared wide-eyed like dear caught in the head light, or a kid just caught with his hand in the cookie jar, while the women turned red, very red.

"Hu? What are you doing on top of the wome-" He paused, catching on and smirked "Oh! Looks like you finally grew a pair Ichigo!"

"Um… Hello Kenpachi-san…" Orihime muttered embarrassed from underneath her boyfriend who was giving the captain a death glare… If looks could kill Kenpachi would be dead ten times over.

Kenpachi nodded over to the girl, unfazed by Ichigo's glare... The smirk never left his face.

"GET OUT!" Ichigo bellowed.

"Okay, I'll leave." Kenpachi turned and was nearly out when turned his head "Just remember to use protection!"

Ichigo's eyes grew in shock horror before narrowing. "Fuck you!"

Orihime flushed and buried herself into Ichigo's pillow trying to hide herself; she couldn't believe they had been caught in such a way… By non-other than Kenpachi! Would she ever be able to recover from such embarrassment?

Even if she did, she doubted she would ever overcome the next comment from the captain…

"But I'm not the one you're going to be fucking am I?" And with that he'd gone, leaving a fuming but equally embarrassed Ichigo and a mental scared Orihime.

Kenpachi smirked to himself as he walked down the street of the world of the living; maybe he didn't get his fight but hell it didn't matter because the look on Ichigo's face when he caught them had been priceless and equally entertaining.

Plus knowing Ichigo, he would probably pull everything out the next time they met, in some type of revenge kind of thing!So he decided to wait, this time Ichigo would come to him!

Meanwhile Ichigo wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment, while at the same time plotting Kenpachi's death, it would be slow and painful!


	21. Sweet torture

**_21st?! Wow really?! _**

**_Ignore_****_ any _****_typos I'll change them when I can ^^_**

**_Hehehe anyway enjoy! :D _**

* * *

**Sweet torture **

She repeated the movement, it was innocently action though, it was just his mind was in the gutter and well... she wasn't helping his trousers get any looser.

She did it once again.

His blood was starting to travel south; he licked his now dry lips.

Again

_God damn it! Don't lose control Ichigo! Keep it together!_

And again

_Fuck._

And again!

God she was such a tease and she didn't even know it! Could she not see what that simple, innocent action was doing to his body? Also, his surprisingly talkative and perverted hollow wasn't helping either...

She did it again, though this time it seemed like it was a time had slowed right down for Ichigo, who couldn't seem peel his eyes away, watching as her tongue made its way quickly and skilfully round the sweet before taking it fully into her mouth.

_Well damn…_ Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

He needed to get away.

Where was a hollow when you need one? Hell, even fighting Aizen seemed to be less torture then this!

She full on licked it, this time…

He needed to get out, now! Before he lost the last bit of his drastically slipping control…

And again!

For Kami's sake! Would someone please to take that damned lollipop away from his girlfriend?!


	22. Fatherhood

_**I swear I'm nocturnal! **_

_**I'M NEARLY AT 50 REVIEW TT_TT 4 MORE TO GO! THANK YOU ALL **_

_**Please mind the typo's! **_

_**Hehehe anyway enjoy! **_

* * *

**Fatherhood.**

It was around 7pm in the Kurosaki household and Ichigo and Renji were on a mission! No, not the kick ass hollow/world saving type mission, they had something even harder to do! They were on a mission on how to get Ichigo's three-year-old daughter to bed and asleep on time, as unfortunately for both Ichigo and Orihime, their little bundle of hyperactive joy hated sleeping.

"How about we get her in her pyjamas early and after, she can watch a movie then she'll basically be asleep." Renji suggested, watching as Kaede was playing with a toy car.

"That sounds like a good idea, wow; I'm impressed since that came from you." Ichigo mocked, considering Renji, barely knew anything about the technology of the world of the living, though he must have seen a movie or two.

Ichigo glancing at Kaede, who had now decided that her car could fly and was running around the living room.

"Which movie is she going to watch?" Renji questioned, Ichigo shrugged.

Kaede ran out into the hallway with the car making whooshing noises. "Kaede back in living room." Ichigo called, Kaede ran back in again.

"Well let's see what Dvd's you've got. " Renji said, getting up, opened the cabinet and crouched down and started taking out the Dvds.

"Saw III?" Renji read the title.

"No!" Ichigo protested, Renji put the rejected Dvd on the floor.

"I am alone" Renji blinked "What's this one about?"

"Zombies attacking, so no."

"Silent hill?"

"No."

"Woman in black?"

"No...Is all we own is horror films?" Ichigo mused out loud, then again Orihime seemed to like horror movies, just thinking of his wife and her strange habits cause a smile to slip onto his face.

"Hey what about this one-" Renji called bring Ichigo out of his thoughts "-My sister's keeper?"

"It's a sad film that makes everyone cry-" Ichigo murmured "-it must be one of Orihime's." Never in hell was he telling anyone that was his, they would never let him live it down!

"So that's a no?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No."

"Hu?"

"Yes she can't watch it...she'd get bored with it anyway, she's still too young."

"Oh, you confused me for a second."

"It's not hard."

"Anyway what's next…" Deciding to let that that one slide, Renji continued. "American Pie?"

"No."

"Why not ...It doesn't look like a horror to me"

"Read the back..."

Renji turned the Dvd over and starts reading…"Four teenage boys enter a pact to lose their virginity by prom night..." He paused "Ah, maybe not."

"Hn."

"Next is -"

"No." Ichigo had already caught a glance of the cover.

"I haven't even said what's it's called yet!" Renji exclaimed and flipped the DVD over, his eye's winded and he instantly placed it down like it had burned him.

Ichigo let out a sigh; this was going to be a long night…


	23. Drunken loyalty

_**Okay if I don't post this now in my half dazed state you wouldn't be getting an update! I'M SO TIRED! **_

**_So there will be typo's that I can't see in my dazed/tried proofreading!_**

**_OH AND BY THE WAY THANK YOU WE HIT 50 REVIEWS! _**

**_Anyway enjoy! _**

* * *

**Drunken loyalty **

"What's got you so happy Orihime?" Tatsuki questioned curiously while staring at her grinning bestfriend.

"I'm so proud of Ichigo-kun!" Orihime stated with glee, her eyes brimming with happiness.

"Okay…" Tatsuki blinked repeatedly at the sudden outburst. "Care to explain why?"

"Well last night Ichigo-kun got so drunk he didn't recognise me!"

"Hu?!" It took a couple of second to sink in. "I wouldn't be proud, I'd be pissed!"

"Um, well he kind of was…"

"No, I meant as in the angry kind of way, Orihime."

"Oh!" The healer exclaimed in understanding before blinking in confusion. "Why would you be mad Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki twitched, "The questioned is why were you proud of him for getting so drunk that he didn't even recognise you?!"

Orihime grinned, "Because when I tried to take off his shirt to change it, he stopped me and shouted _'stop I have a girlfriend!' _"

Tatsuki just smiled and shook her head, she was still slightly angry that he'd gotten in that state anyway, what if anything had happened to him? Or Orihime?! However, if he still manages to protect her, be loyal and making Orihime this happy she was going to let it slide, well this time anyway…


	24. Innocent

_**IT'S SOO WARM! TT_TT I'M MELTING! **_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

**Innocent**

Ichigo had her trapped, there was no where else for her to go, not that she minded anyway. Stroking her face, he shifted a stray piece of her soft hair behind her ear; he leaned down and whispered into said ear.

"Hey Hime, do you want to come to mine tonight?" He questioned in a seductive voice pulling away to see her beautiful smiling face.

"Of course Ichigo-kun!" Orihime exclaimed, "What are we going to do?"

"I'll give you a hint" Ichigo smirked devilishly, leaning in so much that she could feel his breath on her lip and blushed. "It involves me, you, pillows and blankets…"

Orihime's eyes widened, gasping before ginning while Ichigo chuckled while pulled back smirking.

"Oh! Yay! We're going to have pillow fight!" She exclaimed happily. Ichigo's smirk dropped.

He let out a groan, restraining himself from hitting his head against the wall he'd trapped Orihime against.

He couldn't complain really, at least she was still innocent; she hadn't been tainted with the hell she had been through…

"Are we going to make forts as well Ichigo-kun?!"

However, she was possibly little too innocent…


	25. Threats

_**THIS IS THE 25TH! O.O! Oh damn... Halfway through already! **_

_**Warning probably Typo's a head!**_

_**Anyway enjoy! :D**_

* * *

**Threats **

Uryu had threatened him since the start, that if he ever hurt her, he would break every bone in his body – well at least all the ones that wouldn't get him jailed for murder – and he would enjoy every second of it.

Then again, if Ichigo did ever hurt Orihime the Quincy knew he would have to wait as he wouldn't be the only one out for his blood –as much as he didn't like to admit it– there are much scarier and dangerous people out there when it came to Orihime well-being and the girl in generally. Take Tatsuki for example, the carrot top wouldn't last a minute against her wrath, especially when it concerned her best friend! Or Rukia, who is the same as Orihime is her first real girl friend, there would be hell to pay if something happened to her. Therefore, he'd just have to wait, well that was if Ichigo was still breathing by the time he got his turn...

The Quincy had also told him that if or when he managed to screw things up with the gentle healer, not only would Ichigo probably not make it out alive, but he wouldn't hesitate to take his place, as the healer also held a special place in his heart as well.

However, at the current moment Uryu was finding it hard to find a fault –as much as he wanted to– with his frenemy because he was being nothing but a gentleman to his girlfriend, honestly it shocked Uryu to see just how gentle Ichigo could be… Meanwhile all the other girls in the room –minus, Rukia and Tatsuki– were glaring at the beautiful women in spite, all because they were jealous at how she was being treated so nicely by her boyfriend. Not that Orihime noticed because she was too busy staring lovingly into Ichigo's eyes and vice versa.

It made him sick to his stomach but at he was time content…

Confusing much?

Well as much he hated Ichigo for being with her and detested the thought of the two being together and all lovey dovey in each other's arms –when he obviously was the better choice– but if Ichigo was making her happy… Then, damn, he'd just have to suck it up and take it like a man!

However, it still stood, that if anything ever happened to their princess while in Ichigo's care, well let's just say he'd have to keep an eye out as he might wake up the next day unable to reproduce…


	26. Drunken outburst

**_I've got an interview tomorrow! _ Also one next Wednesday! I'm so nervous! _**

**_Anyway_****_ here's another chapter in the Drunk saga... Yeah I made that up XD_**

**_ I'm also setting a challenge to see if we can hit 100 review by chapter 30! _**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

**Drunken**** outburst **

"I wasn't that drunk Hime..."**_  
_**

"Ichigo-Kun, you shouted and I quote _'Is Rukia actually a boy? I mean she doesn't even have a chest! If she does it's too damn small for anyone to see!'_ "

"Fuck!"

"Yeah…"

"How the hell am I still breathing?!"

"Um well I managed to calm Rukia-chan down-"

"Thank you Orihime."

_One kissing scene later... _

"I love you. "

"I love you too Ichigo-kun, ah but-"

"But what?"

"As I was saying before, I managed to calm down Rukia-chan but it seemed nothing I could do could calm down Renji-kun who was eventually dragged away by Rukia-chan…"

"Oh shit! He'll have my head!"

"Yep, he did shout something about decapitating you."

"HU? How can you say that so casually Hime! He's out for my blood!"

"Well I did warn you about drinking too much but…"

"…Okay, okay, maybe I did drink too much and you were right; I'll listen to you next time..."

"And?"

"…And I'll go apologise to Rukia… Happy now?"

"Yep!"

"Tch…"


	27. Slushies

**_I'M SUPER SUN BURNT AND IN PAIN TT_TT_**

**_Oh and my interview went well!_**

**_Anyway_****_ enjoy! :D_**

* * *

**Slushies**

It must have been a good film as it kept Ichigo interested; he managed –for once– to keep his hands to himself and off his girlfriend, who was on the edge of her seat the entire film.

However, that didn't last long…

As they passed a trashcan, Ichigo dropped both of their empty slushies' bottles along with any other rubbish they had into the bin. Next to him, Orihime licked her lips using her tongue to skilfully clean up a small stray piece of popcorn that was attached to the corner of her mouth; this didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo who was slightly turned on by it but he also noticed something else.

He pulled his girlfriend to his chest, she squeaked a little in shock but then instantly relaxed against him but then she seemed to notice a slight bulged in her boyfriend's pants…

"Hime, you're tongues blue."

She blushed and shifted a little, against him. In Ichigo's defences, she wasn't really helping his "situation" when she was rubbing her body against his.

"And yours tongues red Ichigo-kun!" She exclaimed, looking up at him cutely.

He smirked and leaned down "Let's make go make purple then." He said seductively before going in for the kiss. Orihime moaned into the kiss, stretching on her tip toes to try to deepen the kiss causing her body to unintentionally grind against his. Ichigo growled at the friction and heat her body had caused.

That was it! He needed her, now!

He wasn't going to let her go until he was fully satisfied.

Hopefully there was a spear room somewhere close by… Or things would get a little messy.


	28. Run Keigo! Run!

**_Hehehe :D _**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

**Run Keigo! Run**

"_ICHIGO P-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Keigo pleaded while he ran full speed down the street with a very, very pissed Ichigo on his tail. _

_At the end of the street stood Orihime, who was still in shocked and bright red. The rest of the gang stood a little further behind –knowing that she was embarrassed– deciding to give her some space to calm down. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Ichigo, who flipped. _

"_He shouldn't have said that…" Mizuiro stated glancing up from his phone, Uryu sighed, watching as Ichigo was trying to kill their friend and Chad nodded in agreement. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Keigo wailed while looking back as Ichigo was catching up with him. _

_Rukia rolled her eyes at the scene. "We did warn him not to keep talking plus Ichigo did already look pissed off about something beforehand." Rukia stated, Renji grunted from next to her. _

"_Ichigo wouldn't kill him would he?" Renji questioned out loud, Rukia shrugged. _

"_I really couldn't care, he did make all them crude comments about Orihime, which I wanted to hit him for anyway, plus it was in front of Ichigo to, so it would be justified. " She explained. _

"_Well let's just hope Keigo can keep running…" Uryu stated._

"_I bet he won't last another few minutes!" Renji declared causing Rukia to smirk. _

"_Want to bet?" _

"_How much?" _

_Rukia shrugged, "All of Ichigo's pocket money. " _

"_I'm in." Uryu added, Chad, again, nodded in agreement. _

_Keigo was unaware that his friends – well besides of the one that was trying to kill him– were now making bets on how long he had left to live and just kept running. "ICHIGO! STOP! TRYING! TO! KILL! ME!" He shouted as he kept running, for his life, from his engaged friend. _

_So what did Keigo learn today? Never, ever talk about Orihime's breast again, especially in front of her boyfriend... _


	29. Drunken Hime

_**Notice: I'm debating weather or stop at chapter 30 TT_TT So what do you guys think? Should I continue this or make another Ichihime story? **_

_**This next in the drunk series! **_

**_Drunken_**_** loyalty**_

**_Drunken_**_** outburst! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

**Drunken Hime **

"Remind me to never let you near alcohol again, Hime… " Ichigo muttered leaning his chin against the top of his girlfriend's head.

"I-I wasn't t-that drunk Ichigo-kun" Orihime protested weakly, keeping as quiet as possibly in an attempt to calm down her painful hangover.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "You congratulated a potato on making it into toy story…"

"Bu-" She tried to protest but he hadn't finished yet.

"You also ran up to a truck, hugged it and whispered _'I know your secrete'_. "

"B-" Once again she got cut off.

"You brought a gold fish then threw it into a river shouting _'Nemo you're free now!' _"

"…"

"After you-" This time she cut him off.

"Okay, okay you win Ichigo-kun." She mumbled, leaning her head against his chest.

Ichigo grinned as he used his finger to lift her chin, so that she was looking at him. "Good, because as long as I'm with you, I'll always win, no matter what." He declared before closing in the gap, giving her a gentle but loving kiss.


	30. Promise me

**_DRUM ROLL PLEASE! *Inserts drum roll*_**

**_THE LAST CHAPTER!..Um well drabble but anyway! HERE'S THE LAST!_**

**_Only reason being I want to completely focus my writing on my new Bleach story! Which might end up being Ichihime, we'll just have to wait but yeah the whole idea is that (i've screwed up bleach) Orihime meets Ryo (or something like that, name still undecided) ...(Male Rukia) and well Bleach goes on from there in my own style XD_**

**_ANYWAY! I hope you've enjoyed this drabble series, I might make another one or One shot one... I loved all of your reviews and thanks soo much for reading one last time! _**

**_For the last time XD Typo's ahead! _**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

**Promise me**

She left knowing she would never return, to her home, her friends, to him…

She knew it would be the last time she saw him, sure, he would probably try to come after her but she knew the in the end, he'd be stopped.

That is – well one, of the many reason at least– why she loved him and decided to see him one more time, the last person she'd ever see.

She did wonder though, how he had taken the news of her leaving…

She wondered if he cared at all… Of course he did! However, she couldn't help it, her imagination from thinking about it.

She remembers the moments before, all the good, the bad and the funny moment… All moments they shared.

She knew, she'd be left, branded a traitor, leaving for the enemy, a threat, someone to be disposed of when given the chance. The thought of her slowly slipping from their minds as they got on with their lives.

She hoped though, because hope was all she had. She hoped that she would be remembered. Hopping at least he would remember at least, not as a traitor but a friend, someone who was there when he needed it, someone he could rely on, open up to, a shoulder to cry on, not like he would ever do that but you get the pictured.

* * *

He couldn't believe when they had told him, he couldn't go save her, he wasn't allowed, he had to leave her there alone with people that he knew would hurt her or worse, things he dared not think…

It took all he had, plus all his friends' restraints not to go to the back and kill a certain head captain for ordering him to just leave her and condemning her as a traitor.

His inner hollow wasn't too pleased about the new either it was because he couldn't save her or because he was stuck here and couldn't go fight, he didn't know, though the more he thought about it he decided it was probably the latter.

He wasn't the same, ever since that day, he heard the news, that she'd left.

She'd left him!

She was gone, forever…

He hardly spoke to anyone anymore, if he did, he was always emotionless or cold and if you strained your ears, you could hear a hint of sadness.

He often look out the window in class, never listening to the teacher as she babbled on about geography, wonder what she was doing, how she was…

He refused to believe she was dead…

He just hoped she remember him…

As time went on people started to move on. Forgetting their missing princess but no, not him, never.

No he wouldn't allow him to forget her for many reasons, some, he would never tell anyone. He hopes she remembered him, hoped she'd kept her hope in him to come a save her, he would as soon as he got the chance… He hoped she remember him in a good way, all the times they fought together, walked home, study dates and all the others and not as the guy who just abandoned her.

* * *

She looked up at the moon through the barred window of her room, tears slid down her face. Ulquiorra had just left as he left with the half ate plate of food, reminding her that no one was coming for her, she was forgotten, not needed by them.

She repeated to herself like a mantra, that should would fine, she'd make it out, she could do it, without or without his help… She'd be alright…

All she wanted before she died was to see his face again, was that such a big ask? Even if she did see him, before she left but it had been so long along… Too long.

She'd only ever seen few people in this place, Ulquiorra mostly, but that wasn't for long he only stayed because it was his duty and left instantly when it wasn't plus he wasn't exactly alive.

…No one would comfort her…

Not that anyone could, because no one was him…

* * *

He was scared. So scared that the chance to save her would never come, or that she, she'd already be de- No! he couldn't think like that. He hoped she was doing fine, well as well as you could in a place like that as he wasn't doing too well, not without her.

He couldn't think about living without her anymore.

Images of her appeared in his head again, his heart aching. Again, his inner hollow wasn't helping with placing idea's in his head. He knew she wouldn't be happy if she found out that he was being like this because of her but he couldn't help himself.

He'd wanted to see her, feel her, touch her, and hear her again…

To tell that he love her.

Okay it might have taken him this long to realise it but he when he found her, he wasn't going to let her go…

Looking up into the rainy sky. The rain drenching his cloths, sticking his hair to his face

Promising to save her, hoping she'd waited for him.

To love her.

* * *

Both stared out the window. One bared, one not. Both thinking, both hoping, both promising…

To see each other again.

To live.

To survive.

To remember each other…

To love each other…


End file.
